


The Stroll

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family Feels, Family Outtings, Humor, Kid Fic, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: The members of the pack walk the kids in various pairings and soothe each other through the rough patches.





	The Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the The Pack Universe!

“’C’mon, Zip,” mumbled Ross, jiggling the baby gently in his arms and walking with the kind of slow, deliberate cadence that were usually far beyond his typical level of patience. “It’s time to go to sleep, honey,” he mumbled.

She made a little querulous sound and tugged hard on his shirt. Of the two babies she was currently the easiest to put down, but even she had her fussy days. This was one of them.

“Maybe she’s allergic to breast milk,” Suzy fretted. She pulled the knitted blanket higher and rested her palm on Ross’ shoulder before glumly sticking a hand in her pocket. Dawn was breaking all around them and they were heading to the donut shop for a coffee before returning the baby to her nursery.

“She would’ve been sick way before now if she were,” Ross said with authority. Suzy eyeballed him but didn’t say anything else. “It’s going to be okay,” he promised, even though he couldn’t see the future.

She reached over and squeezed his hand, earning a smile.

 

*** 

“Rhea bird,” Dan sang, and winced as he felt the baby tug hard on his hair. “That belongs to your aaaabbbaaaaaaa,” he lilted. 

Arin chuckled, taking a satisfying bite of chocolate-dipped donut. “Are you sure you don’t want to give her to me?”

“I like having working eardrums,” Dan said sagely, and tried to sip his tea with his free hand. They both knew that Rhea was clingy, but only clingy when it came to Dan. 

“All right,” Arin said. He leaned back in the booth and let out a faint sigh. It felt good not to be cooped up in the house, worrying about his stitches. Felt good to walk around and enjoy the sunlight, period. It was hard since the girls were nursing to do much more than what was bare-bones necessary at work and then lounge around with a kid nursing from him. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Rhea began to pout and fuss in Dan’s grip. She turned from Dan’s shoulder and began to cry , making grabby hands toward Arin’s chest.

He let out a sigh and finished his warm coco. “Be back in a minute,” he sighed, taking the baby with him into the men’s room to nurse.

“It’s going to be okay, big cat,” Dan called after Arin, but he just groaned and whapped the door open with his baby bag.

*** 

Cammy was staring at her.

Holly waved her hand, which caused a little vocal riot from the girl; ever since she learned how to lift her head and look around her, she’d been busy trying to track things with her eager eyes. She had pattering with the squirrels and making happy, shrieking noises back at the birds since three, so she and Suzy had taken her to the park next to the donut shop to let her wear herself out on all of the new sights and smells.

As if on cue, Suzy moaned “I am so tired.” Even the heavy foundation she’d put on couldn’t mask the bags under her eyes. 

“We’ll sleep again eventually,” Holly said. They’d taken the baby to give Dan and Arin some peace and quiet while Zip and Rhea were still asleep upstairs. 

“Promise?” Suzy whined.

Holly kissed the corner of her mouth. “It’s going to be okay,” she promised, and took a squeaking Cammy into her arms to carry her down to see the birds.

***

Suzy rocked the baby carriage back and forth before handing Dan his donut and sitting beside him on the bench. “They were out of apple-filled,” she told him, leaning back against the hard wooden slats with a long sigh. Her back and middle still ached slightly and she didn’t want to push herself too hard, but her first excursion out of the house after giving birth to Jemma had otherwise been a complete success.

“It’s perfectly all right,” said Dan, taking a giant bite out of the donut she’d offered him and moaning. “These are like, blessed by the donut gods,” he said, before bending over the stroller. “Laura, do you want a bite?” he asked, holding the donut within grabbing distance.

She cood and tried to bite at the tips of his fingers. 

Too exhausted to think much of that, Suzy leaned on Dan’s leathery shoulder. This felt nice and cozy.

Dan nuzzled up, the weight of his head resting against hers. “It’s going to be okay, Scuze,” he said.

She almost believed him.

** 

“You’re getting heavy, sweetness,” Dan murmured, tucking Ella against his shoulder and continuing to move toward the sunlight. 

“You think she’s heavy?” Holly asked. “She felt too light to me this morning.” Holly was holding onto Ella’s little hand while she crowed against Dan’s shoulder. 

“I think she’s just right,” Dan said. “You worry so much about her, babe. It’s going to be fine.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah. We haven’t done a bad job with the rest of them, right?”

“Rhea?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Will probably go to the Olympics next year,” he reminded her. “And knows how to use a condom.”

She poked his ribs and he kissed the top of her head.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he swore.

And looking into Ella’s face, he really believed it would be.

*** 

“I don’t know how you did it,” Rhea complained fondly. She had her son strapped to her chest as she walked beside her abba, heading to the old donut shop and pond where she’d spent many carefree days as a child.

“When you figure it out,” Dan said wryly, “tell me.” He held the door open for her and stared down at Little Dan. “He’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Rhea said.

“So are you,” Dan said. She smiled in spite of herself, ambling over to the counter.

“I’m not beautiful. I’m devastatingly sexy.”

“Thank you. That just shriveled my balls for the rest of my life.”

She laughed out loud, which made Little Dan stir against her chest. “One coffee, extra cream and sugar, one tea, and a pumpkin harvest donut,” she said.

While she waited at the counter she heard Dan call her name and turned.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, thick voiced.

She gave him a cocky smile back. “I know,” she said.

And he shook his head, gray curls getting in his eyes. Somehow, somehow, he really believed it would be.


End file.
